


Tra le altre cose

by Gloria_Grabov



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 100 words, 3x03, Drabble, Episode: s03e03 Secondo, Hannibal talks about Will, Italiano | Italian, M/M, POV Hannibal, introspective Hannibal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Grabov/pseuds/Gloria_Grabov
Summary: È stato ciascuno degli elementi del mondo.È stato ciascuno dei sensi del corpo.Il principio primo di una vita intera.[ drabble – 100 words | 3x03 ]





	

 

 

«È stato bello vederlo?»

 

«È stato bello...»

 

 

 

  
È stato il lampo che saetta nel cielo nero,  
l’onda che si infrange con violenza sulle rocce,  
il terremoto che squarcia le viscere terrestri,  
l’incendio che divampa nell’arida sterpaglia.

È stato il grido nel pieno della notte,  
il raggio di sole riflesso sulla neve,  
il profumo del legno in un bosco di montagna,  
la sabbia riarsa rovente tra le mani,  
il primo morso ad una bistecca al sangue.

È stato ciascuno degli elementi del mondo.  
È stato ciascuno dei sensi del corpo.

Il principio primo di una vita intera.

 

 

  
   
   
«...tra le altre cose».


End file.
